


Храм, полный бесов

by alex_primary



Series: Преисподняя. До, во время, после [1]
Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_primary/pseuds/alex_primary
Summary: Из века в век ее преследовали кровавые сражения, но трудно было понять, что терзает ее больше: битвы с врагами или непрекращающаяся война с самой собой.
Series: Преисподняя. До, во время, после [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654018
Kudos: 1





	Храм, полный бесов

По серому небу лениво плыли редкие клочья белых облаков. Она смотрела на них, точно сквозь окропленное стекло — ее лоб был рассечен, из раны сочилась кровь, которая стекала по бровям, переносице, щекотала веки, слепила глаза. Может, оно и к лучшему — на что смотреть? Сколько она уже повидала на своем, казалось бы, бесконечном веку изувеченных тел, растерзанной плоти, предсмертных гримас и стиснутых зубов; грязи вперемешку с травой и кровью, алого песка и снега, всепожирающего колдовского пламени, обращающего все сущее в пепел? Сколько раз вдыхала тяжелый запах металла и дыма? Сколько раз слышала пронзительный звон, истошные крики, рык и ржание, свист тяжелых ядер и стрел, беспощадно впивающихся в своих и чужих? Сколько раз содрогалась от опьяняющего чувства ярости, бросаясь в сечу? Сколько раз чувствовала чужую ненависть или страх? Сколько раз билась то на одной стороне, то на другой, всякий раз давая себе клятву более никогда не ввязываться в сражения? Чудовищно много. Время неумолимо текло сквозь ее пальцы, точно невесомый белый песок с побережья моря. Непостижимо долго мелкие песчинки чужих судеб и жизней срывались с ее рук, падали под ноги и вскоре исчезали за тонкой линией горизонта. И сколько бы она ни хотела, остановиться не могла — чертово колесо продолжало вращаться и гнать ее вперед.

Мефала попыталась пошевелиться, но лишь приглушенно застонала и сморщилась от боли — голова просто раскалывалась. Считанные минуты назад она отвлеклась, и дородный варвар отбросил ее в сторону. Эльфийка не удержалась и, вероятно, упала на камень. Кажется, все было как-то так, но она не была в этом уверена. Ее память поблекла, остались лишь демоны прошлого, запустившие острые когти в душу.

Ей ужасно хотелось спать. Перед тем как закрыть глаза, она заметила зарево на горизонте. Облака на мгновение вспыхнули. Земля слегка задрожала…

Когда она очнулась, с неба неторопливо падал пепел, словно бабочки-траурницы кружились в медленном танце и оседали на безмолвные каменные развалины, окружающие Мефалу. Эльфийка лежала между двух порталов: один был объят пламенем, второй точно вобрал в себя всю черноту мира. Она приподнялась, провела руками по лицу, прикоснулась к затылку кончиками пальцев — ничего, хотя совсем недавно он был будто разворочен. Не было ни ран, ни боли, только следы пепла покрывали тело и одежду.

Мефала не спеша обошла руины, вероятно, бывшие некогда поселением, добрела до сожженного леса, но войти в него не смогла — ветки так тесно переплелись, что не хотели пропускать ее в дебри. По другую сторону от развалин раскинулось бесконечное поле, накрытое воздушным черным одеялом, мягким, точно снег или птичий пух. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и пепел заполнит собою все: безымянный городок, мертвую чащобу, пустошь, упирающуюся в серую линию горизонта, покатые арки порталов, что вели непонятно куда, легкие самой эльфийки — и заменит собою ее душу. Мефала откашлялась, прикрыв тыльной стороной ладони рот, поворошила потертым мыском сапога невесомые темные хлопья — в самом деле точно снег, только серо-черный.

В тщетных поисках чего-нибудь примечательного она наткнулась на початую бутыль, вгляделась в мутное и запачканное стекло, припала к горлышку и жадно отпила — внутренности словно огнем обожгло. Эльфийка снова кашлянула и опять посмотрела на сосуд; жгучий напиток напоминал пойло подземных лордов, которое ей довелось испробовать в дебрях Преисподней. Мефала прислонилась к полуразрушенной стене, свободной рукой достала кинжал и провела лезвием по запястью — кровь засочилась из раны, но боль так и не вернулась. Алые капли, скатывающиеся с руки, добавили цвета серому пейзажу, совсем чуть-чуть, но от этого эльфийке стало не по себе. Она мрачно ухмыльнулась, убрала оружие и, зажмурив один глаз, заглянула внутрь бутылки через горлышко, точно могла что-то увидеть.

— Ну, здравствуй, небытие, — прошептала она, запрокинула голову и уставилась на медленно приближавшиеся черные точки; хлопья пепла мягко ложились на ее лицо, щекотали кожу, засыпали темные волосы, точно пытались стать капюшоном. — Не таким я тебя представляла.  
— Ты могла его остановить, — прозвучал знакомый голос.

Мефала обернулась, удивленно посмотрела на фигуру, облаченную в сияющие доспехи, и непроизвольно зажмурилась — свет был настолько сильным, что ей слепило глаза.

— Теперь и ты вторгаешься в мои сновидения, — хмуро сказала она, отхлебнув из бутылки, — Тарнум. Я? Остановить? Кажется, из-за множества воплощений у тебя помутился рассудок. Тебе ли не знать, что далеко не все эльфы пошли за неуправляемым Джелу. Мы пытались. Пытались по-хорошему, пытались по-плохому, но как ты думаешь, способен ли он был нас услышать? Могли ли мы его в самом деле остановить своими жалкими силами, будучи между молотом и наковальней — эльфами и варварами? Чушь. Я слишком много видела, и мир стремительно катится к праотцам — это уже не остановить. Прав был Дизелиск: все исчезнет, а я останусь.  
— Я когда-нибудь ошибался? — отозвался низкий голос с противоположной стороны.

Мефала взглянула в большие пронзительно-желтые глаза.

— Ты еще не издох? — с досадой сказала она и устало опустилась на землю.

Рогатый демон лишь ехидно ухмыльнулся.

— Хорошо, уйдем все вместе, — эльфийка повела плечом.  
— Я тебя не узнаю, — с укором произнес Тарнум.

Она печально посмотрела на кружащийся пепел, вновь припала к бутылке, а после закашлялась. Мефала помнила строгий серый склеп, в который приходила украдкой, пристанища усопших, высеченные в камне благородные лики. Эльфийка не забыла ту дождливую ночь, когда под их взорами слушала тихую и грустную песнь стихии. Пахло сыростью, многовековой пылью и маслом для факелов. Холодные капли выстукивали колыбельную для мертвых, а рядом с ней стоял большеглазый наивный мальчишка и с неподдельным интересом разглядывал чужую для него женщину. Мефала тоже смотрела на него, пытаясь припомнить, из какого он колена в роду Норвана, с которым она прошла через все немыслимые трудности в Преисподней и сумела выжить. Именно тогда эльфийка содрогнулась от ужаса — поняла, что не знает их, совсем не знает. Она знала Норвана. Знала его внука. Знала его правнука… Казалось, так будет вечно, но одни поколения сменялись другими, а Мефала безмолвно наблюдала за их вырождением. Отчетливо видела, как честь и доблесть сдаются под натиском человеческих страстей и грязи. Все исчезало, и лишь она отчего-то продолжала дышать.

— Столько веков прожить, знаешь ли, не шутка. А я изумляюсь тебе, будто ты сам не знаешь, что такое идти вперед, когда один за другим гаснут факелы дорогих тебе жизней. Каково смотреть на их могилы, на никчемные каменные изваяния и понимать, что твоих близких больше нет, а ты продолжаешь шагать и дышать тем воздухом, которым дышали они, — она закашлялась сильнее и, когда убрала руку ото рта, заметила каплю крови на ладони — да что же это?

Не успела эльфийка как следует разглядеть алое пятнышко, как мимо нее проплыла полупрозрачная счастливая девочка в легком платье. Она крепко сжимала в кулачке пронзительно-синий колокольчик, точно волшебный артефакт, раздобытый в ином мире, не лишенном красок. От ребенка исходил свет, неяркий, но теплый, отчего у Мефалы защемило сердце. Когда это было? Казалось, она давно забыла, что много веков назад была столь чистой и наивной. Простодушие погибло вместе с родителями, утонуло в крови, сгорело в демоническом пламени, было стерто тогда же, когда и небольшое поселение эльфов, которое она считала своим домом.

— А всего-то надо было отойти от людей подальше, — чуть слышно заметил Дизелиск.

Эльфийка растерянно смотрела вслед девочке и заговорила только тогда, когда ребенка полностью поглотил пушистый пепел:

— Отойти? — она нервно усмехнулась и еще немного отхлебнула из бутылки. — Мои родители были убиты демонами, а спас меня человек.  
— Это тебя к чему-то обязывало? — осклабился демон.  
— Не обязывало, но я все равно пошла.

Мефала увязалась за рыцарем, а позже осталась с ним. Устремилась вслед за теплом и поддержкой, которую она потеряла, но сумела вновь обрести рядом со спасителем, заменившим ей отца и давшим новый дом. Не раздумывая променяла эльфов на людей. Мефала помнила о родной крови и о невосполнимой потере, но всякий раз, когда смотрела в лицо рыцарю, наблюдала, как он с душой работает в кузнице над новым оружием или доспехом, бросалась к нему в объятия в слезах; когда было горько и трудно, она отчетливо чувствовала: он не предаст и не оставит; знала, что тогда, на пепелище, среди кровавой грязи она приняла верное решение. Будучи совсем юной, она не думала о несоизмеримости жизненных путей. Тогда эльфийка жила настоящим, догадываясь, что в одночасье все для всех может исчезнуть, стоит только кому-нибудь этого пожелать.

— Ты сама ступила на скверную для долгожителя тропу, а теперь жалуешься, — презрительно скривился Дизелиск.  
— Познание других неизбежно ведет к боли, но открывает те горизонты, что иным подчас недоступны. Поступи ты по-другому… — начал было Тарнум.  
— Это ты где таких слов-то набраться успел, удивляюсь я, — перебил его демон и наигранно всплеснул руками. — Пусти дикаря идти тропою бессмертия, и он заговорит так, точно его возвели в ранг Древнего.  
— Умолкните, — устало произнесла эльфийка, подставив ладонь пеплу; хлопья медленно покрывали ее, превращались в плотное полотно. — Не желаю с вами обсуждать свое прошлое. Не на исповеди.

Тарнум чуть приподнял брови, но ничего не сказал, Дизелиск тоже решил промолчать, но его ехидный взгляд говорил: она лжет сама себе. Хочет она или нет, а таинство уже началось. Воспоминания всколыхнулись, заиграли новыми красками, в душе поднялась волна терзаний, каждый осколок прошлого подвергался сомнению, бередил старые раны.

Мефала вновь прикрыла рот рукой и начала кашлять пуще прежнего — на ладони опять появилась кровь, на этот раз больше. Перед ней застыла полупрозрачная дева в сияющих доспехах. Свет, исходивший от нее, был сильным, но не таким теплым, как от девочки. Взгляд призрака был тяжелым, точно дева устала от забот и тягот.

— Убеждал тебя приемный отец не ходить в рыцари, — ухмыльнулся Дизелиск, — но нет, ты же упрямая, как стадо баранов.  
— И это говорит тот, кто позже хотел переманить ее к себе, — саркастически заметил Тарнум.  
— Да что ты понимаешь, дикарь в доспехах. Я сейчас о ней, а не о себе. Мне-то грех было этим не воспользоваться.  
— Так ты и о ней можешь думать?  
— А как же — столько лет вместе, да, дорогая? — обратился демон к Мефале.

Она нехотя окинула взглядом своих ангела и дьявола и болезненно поджала губы — нигде не дают покоя. Раньше Дизелиск посещал ее в сновидениях, с этим она сумела смириться, да и чем больше веков проходило со времен войны в Преисподней, тем реже он наведывался и пытался что-то нашептывать. Но Тарнуму-то что за дело до нее? Двое на одну — это уж слишком. Ей совершенно не хотелось быть костью, которую делят голодные псы. Не нужно ей ни судей, ни заступников. Ничего уже не вернуть, ничего не поправить, не перетасовать колоду и не проторить заново тропу жизни.

Многое было: усердные тренировки с приемным отцом, кропотливая и тяжелая работа в кузнице, посвящение в рыцари, непосильные попытки заслужить признание среди других, ведь женщина-рыцарь подчас вызывала насмешки и сомнения; дозоры и разведка, командование кавалерией, а позже — странный приказ короля Риона Грифонхарта и алчная до страстей Преисподняя, что сосватала ее первой настоящей войне — не дуэли за честь, не мелким сражениям на границе, на территории Эрафии или за ее пределами, а кровавому побоищу, отнявшему у нее четверть века. До этого ада Мефала считала, что уже вкусила настоящей сечи, но она жестоко ошибалась — ничего она не знала до рокового рубежа: ни битв без шанса на успех, ни ужасов плена, ни кошмарных сплетений подземелья, кишащих хитрыми демонами, ни жутких видений, что терзали ее разум и выворачивали прошлое наизнанку, ни предательства своих же. Если бы не Норван… Ее душу словно пронзило каленым железом, в висках застучало, дыхание перехватило так, что какое-то время она открывала рот, точно рыба, выброшенная на берег, но ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть не могла.

«Забыть! — загремело у нее в голове. — Забыть! Забыть!»

Эльфийка в очередной раз раскашлялась и еле смогла остановиться, а ладонь, которую она прижимала ко рту, полностью окрасилась алым, во рту появился металлический привкус. Она с ужасом воззрилась на красное пятно и замерла. Рядом с ней точно из ниоткуда возникла полупрозрачная коротко стриженая воительница в кожаной броне. Ее тяжелый взгляд было сложно вынести. Контур призрака не светился, но от него исходил нестерпимый жар.

— Ты умираешь, а? — спросил Дизелиск. — Как думаешь, дорогая?

Мефала зло прищурилась:

— Что-то я не вижу здесь сфинкса.

«А вижу лишь мразь, которая неустанно ходит за мной по пятам, хоть и нашептывает иной раз дельные вещи, — подумала эльфийка, — вижу мучителя и кукловода, рогатую тварь, что раз за разом бросала меня на арену, позволяла адским гончим рвать мою плоть, а лекарю — восстанавливать ее, вынуждала меня убивать демонам на потеху, совращала, склоняя к сомнительному союзу, вливала мне в глотку кровь павшего от моей руки пленника, некогда сражавшегося со мной бок о бок, сгорала от бешенства, когда мне удалось сбежать вместе с другими узниками… Я не вижу в тебе ничего хорошего, кроме, пожалуй, одной вещи — вероятно, ты уже давно умер... Даже ты умер, а я осталась!»

После нового приступа кашля на ладони Мефалы остался кровавый сгусток. На мгновение ее охватил страх — кошмарная картина казалась неправдоподобной, ведь она не чувствовала боли, только безграничную усталость ото всего. Мимо проплыла дева в долгополом одеянии; на уровне ее лона на ткани расплылось красное пятно. Казалось, она никуда не смотрела— ее глаза были точно стеклянными, как у бездушной куклы. Дева не светилась и источала холод.

— Ты должна уходить отсюда, — встревоженно сказал Тарнум. — Демон прав: ты умираешь. Тебе следует выбрать один из порталов.

Мефала словно не слышала его. Она мысленно увязла в дебрях АвЛи, стараясь не вспоминать о страшной ночи, когда было мучительно больно, а стихия, казалось, намеревалась затопить все сущее, обрушив на лес ужасающей силы ливень. Эльфийка вновь бродила по тонким тропинкам вокруг маленькой усадьбы, ощущала на коже невесомую мягкую ткань платья, заваривала ароматный травяной чай с нотками мяты и неторопливо пила его, ни на что не глядя. Тогда Мефала отклоняла все предложения, связанные с насилием, и долгие часы проводила в кузнице неподалеку от дома. Довольно с нее грязи, крови и мучений. Довольно чужих приказов и желаний. Довольно смертей и предательств. Хватит!

Мефала зашлась кашлем, согнулась и никак не могла остановиться, на ладонь один за другим падали кровавые сгустки. На нее смотрел ее точный двойник, за спиной которого висели лук и колчан со стрелами.

Все же она не смогла остаться в стороне, и сечи одна за другой яркими искрами проносились мимо нее: мелкие сражения, затяжные Лесные войны, взятия и потери вечного переходящего козыря — Хармондэйла, сомнительное путешествие вглубь болот, бесконечное противостояние с криганами, борьба с некромантами и Нигоном, вторжение алчной до власти Мутаре — сотни войн, упомнить каждую из них было невозможно… И, наконец, столкновение варваров и эльфов, Килгора и Джелу, Ледяного меча и Клинка армагеддона. Смерть, кровь, смрад, втоптанные в грязь тела, остекленевшие глаза, скрежет зубов, гримасы боли и отчаяния, радость побед и горечь поражений неизменно шли за ней по пятам, точно совесть за убийцей.

— Я устала, — сказала Мефала чуть слышно.

Тарнум, прежде не покидавший своего места, подошел к ней, взял за одежду и заставил приподняться:

— Не смей так говорить.

Эльфийка смотрела в сторону и печально улыбалась. Ее рот, одежда и руки были перепачканы кровью.

— Ты просто идиот, если не понимаешь этого, вот и все.

Рыцарь занес руку и звонко ударил ее по щеке. Кожа вспыхнула и загорелась румянцем. Мефала едва смогла вдохнуть от неожиданности, ошеломленно воззриться на него — и потерять дар речи. Не было никакого Тарнума. Вместо него перед ней стояла Тринн — ее старое обличье, давно канувшее в небытие. Эльфийка застыла, пораженная, а рыцарь — ее двойник из прошлого — дала ей еще одну пощечину.

— Приди в себя, Мефала! Тебе нужно уходить!  
— Оставь ее, железная дева, — раздался такой же голос, как и у Тринн, только чуть более наглый и певучий. — Она же так устала, прояви милосердие. Кому, как не тебе, знать, что это такое.  
— Твои слова — яд для души.  
— Мои слова звучат долгие века, — усмехнулась рогатая дева в откровенном наряде.  
— Давно пора было избавиться от тебя, — сказала Тринн, отбросила в сторону настоящую Мефалу и обнажила меч; в руках демонического двойника вспыхнуло пламя, а лицо озарила хищная ухмылка.

Эльфийка воззрилась на немое противостояние и попыталась подавить внезапно охвативший ее ужас — в одну секунду она поняла, что давным-давно нет и никакого Дизелиска. Это была она сама. Мефала отвернулась от вздорящих сущностей и молча осмотрела оба портала. Легко сказать — нужно бежать, а какой из них выбрать? Что скрывается за пламенным порталом, а что — за черным? Да и куда она сама хотела бы попасть? Поколебавшись мгновение, она ушла в огонь — он показался ей более живым, нежели всепоглощающая темнота.

Мефала еле открыла глаза — ресницы были склеены подсохшей кровью, и некоторое время она только моргала. Вместе с пробуждением вернулась и боль — доказательство жизни. Миром правил хаос — повсюду слышались крики, земля дрожала, а небо, хоть она и не могла пока как следует разглядеть его, было каким-то непривычным. Окружающее становилось все отчетливее, и цветное пятно перед ней обратилось в знакомое лицо — вот только кто это был, она так и не сумела припомнить. Мефала была уверена, что знает этого гнома, но никак не могла извлечь из дебрей памяти его имя — хотя бы имя.

— Жива все-таки, — заметил он и с трудом помог ей встать. — Еле смог привести тебя в чувство.  
— Что… произошло? — с шипением спросила эльфийка; голова нестерпимо болела, тело ныло, лоб горел огнем.  
— Попрощайся с Энротом. Нам надо уходить немедленно, — он протянул ей какой-то посох. — Обопрись хоть на это, сама понимаешь, на мою помощь надеяться не приходится. Портал совсем недалеко.  
— Портал?  
— Разнесли эти умники Энрот, так что нам либо подыхать, либо спасаться бегством, благо открыли проходы в другой мир.  
— Другой мир?

Гном смерил ее сочувственным взглядом и подтолкнул.

— Эк тебя приложило знатно. Пошевеливайся лучше, мне тут из-за твоей отшибленной памяти помирать не хочется. Глядишь, остатки эликсира, что я тебе влил, сделают твою дорогу до портала чуть приятнее, чем она могла быть.

Пусть до прохода в другой мир и впрямь оказался не слишком долгим, но тяжелым — в голове звенело, Мефалу то и дело мутило, тело слушалось ее нехотя, воспоминания путались, а паника, завладевшая сердцами спасающихся, повергала ее в немой ужас, но останавливаться было нельзя.

Энрот менялся на глазах — рушилось все, с чем были связаны годы, столетия и века жизни каждого его обитателя. Умирающий мир без пощады и колебаний забирал с собою тысячи людей, эльфов, криган, минотавров, титанов, драконов, горгон, чудищ — всех, кто оказался недостаточно быстр и силен. Он пожирал воспоминания о себе, затапливая лавой бессчетное количество построек, будь то простая хижина или изящный дворец, библиотеки с бесценными свитками и знаниями, подземные ходы. Множество порталов славы осыпалось на горящую землю, гасли водовороты маны, обрушивались статуи колоссов и храмы Валгаллы, земли демонов сливались с окружающим пейзажем. Небеса затягивало плотными облаками пепла и пыли.

Мефала мало что видела и мало о чем думала — все силы уходили на то, чтобы достичь заветного прохода в другой мир, перед глазами мелькали спины спасающихся, а в ушах звучала дикая какофония — последние вдохи и выдохи Энрота. Она было замерла перед растревоженной поверхностью портала, чтобы оглянуться, но кто-то подтолкнул ее, и эльфийка, сама того не желая, сделала последний шаг. Когда Мефала вышла с другой стороны, то посторонилась и остановилась.

Эльфийка посмотрела на новый мир и поежилась от непривычного ощущения — она что-то забыла, но не могла вспомнить, что именно. Кругом были как будто знакомые деревья, трава, над головой простиралось голубое небо с пушистыми белыми облаками — новый мир на первый взгляд было трудно отличить от старого. Но она знала наверняка, что это не так. Так же как и то, что теперь прошлое по-настоящему осталось в прошлом.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Вечно и всегда благодарю Нину Юдину за вычитку текста и внесенные правки.
> 
> Написано для команды WTF Might and Magic 2016, принявшей участие в Баттле 2016 года.  
> По заявке Комок перьев по имени Хелька с Инсайда.
> 
> В тексте присутствует существенное допущение, что рыцарь Тринн (Heroes Chronicles: Conquest of the Underworld, миссия Never Deal with a Demon) и рейнджер Мефала — один персонаж.
> 
> Работа связана с фанфиком "Призраки Преисподней" ().


End file.
